


《我是你的暖暖啊》番4

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	《我是你的暖暖啊》番4

暖橙色的光束透过纱帘一寸寸的洒进慵懒的房间，床榻上呈大字型的男人几经挣扎还是伸手挡了挡眼前那扰了回笼觉的讨厌光亮。在闭着眼眸静静地听了会儿客厅里偶尔传出的细碎声响后，这个白皙到过分的男人总算是带着多云转晴般的心情轻轻揽过了身旁热乎乎的小肉团儿，又在俏皮的点了点孩子的鼻尖后才带着笑的落下了枚每日必备的早安吻。

''kong～''揉着那早已乱成鸡窝儿的头发迷迷瞪瞪的走向爱人，又趁着那人往牛奶里添加谷物的功夫飞快的捏了块餐盘里的培根卷大口的塞进了嘴里。

“暖暖！！。。”只是对着这无辜又可爱到要命的脸庞、Kongphop又哪里还会有半分责怪的意思。无计可施般的将人一把扯进怀里，又像极了哄孩子那般的将唇瓣凑在那人微红的耳廓旁轻声的呢喃上了一句，“暖暖，我们不是说好要给儿子做榜样的嘛。你先去洗漱、然后我们一起吃饭好不好？”

“不好。”可偏偏这个平日里傲娇到不行的教头学长近来却实在是爱撒娇的厉害，“kong给我洗吧，我还没睡醒呢。。”

真是要命。

这副带着小奶音又整个人都软软绵绵的慵懒模样对于Kongphop来说，还真是个无论多少次都效力丝毫不减的、致命毒药。

“今天可是要给儿子开家长会的日子哦。”含着笑的将下巴沉沉的埋进那人颈窝，又微侧过头在那人脖颈处落下轻轻一吻后，Kongphop闭着眼眸的将话拐着调儿的继续说了下去，“不过我们暖暖要是执意要求的话，老公我也不是不能答应～～”

"Kongphop！！。。"

"嗯？？怎么样，暖暖还要老公帮你洗么？～"

"洗个头！我看你就是典型的好了伤疤忘了疼！！"

"说什么呢暖暖，我可是谨遵教头大人教诲的～"

"。。。。。。"

"好啦，烤箱里有你最喜欢的甜品，我保证它会在暖暖洗完澡的时候准时出炉，好不好嗯？"

"。。嗯～…最好是。。"

你看、在lion小朋友挂着口水沉浸在那满是烤肉的美梦中不肯醒来的时候，他亲爱的两位老爸早已是如每日清晨一般的，撒了次毫无底线的黄金狗粮。

但毕竟是亲生儿子，这早饭总归还是得一起吃的。

在终于将早餐准备妥当、又舒舒服服的伸了个懒腰后，我们的Kongphop先生终于是不紧不慢的走进了卧室，又在如暖暖一般在儿子那肉嘟嘟的小脸上落下轻轻一吻后，带着坏笑毫不留情的挠起了lion小朋友的痒痒肉来，

"呜呜Kong爸坏！！lion要爸爸。。"

"臭小子你看看都几点啦，难道lion不想吃Kong爸刚做好的蛋挞嘛？还有培根卷哦！"

"哼！蛋挞是你家暖暖爱吃的、培根卷也是你家暖暖爱吃的！lion才不要吃！！"

"哦？那草莓巧克力圈牛奶也是我们家暖暖喜欢吃的么？。。"

。。下一秒这满头呆毛的小肉团就蹭的一下连人带被子的从床上拱了起来，又晃悠着两条小肉胳膊奶声奶气的撒起了娇，"lion是小朋友Kong爸不能跟lion计较，Kong爸抱！"

真是要命。看着眼前这个缩小版的自己嘟着小嘴要抱抱的挠心模样，Kongphop除了认命般的宠着惯着疼着依着之外，真是一点儿别的办法都不曾有。单膝跪在床边就着小祖宗的姿势一把将人抱进怀里，又在那弹性极好的小屁股上轻轻的来了几下后才将话继续的说了下去，"爸爸不会跟lion计较的，但lion得答应爸爸我们今天要好好配合好么？"

"好！"耳边立马响起了带着小奶音儿的干脆回应，lion满脸真诚的地伸出了小拇指想要跟Kong爸来上个认真严肃的拉勾勾仪式以表忠心。

只是这Kong爸的指节还没能来得及伸过去，浴室里就传来了那与怀里儿子如出一辙的小奶音，"Kong，我忘记拿衣服了，你把柜子第三层的黄色衬衣拿给我啊！"

"好，马上来啊暖暖。"可刚想把怀里的人儿重新放回床上，环在脖颈上的小胳膊就未言先知般的又攥紧了几分。

"难道Kong爸一大清早就要为了暖暖的一句话将自己的亲生儿子独自扔在床上么？"

。。。听起来还真是没什么能辩解的地方。带着笑认命般的一手搂着儿子一手略为艰难的拿出衣柜里的衬衫，又配合着小人儿口中哼唱的调子步伐轻快的走到了浴室门口。

"开门暖暖，衣服我拿过来了。"

"门没锁Kong，你放到归纳架上吧我正刮胡子呢。"

可下一秒就按照那人指示乖乖将衣服放在收纳架上的Kongphop却是被将泡沫抹成小猫胡须模样的Arthit学长在屁股上狠狠的（恼怒的）来了一记，"Kongphop我说了多少次了不许这么惯着他！！早都是小男子汉了你干嘛非要天天把他抱着！！"

紧接着Kongphop就被连推带桑的赶出了浴室。只不过在Arthit用力地将门关上的同时，门外的一大一小却是带着坏笑的对视了一番。什么抱不抱的，不就是没想到儿子也会进来害羞了嘛。再说说到抱儿子的这件事，也不知道到现在还依旧每天举高高的人是谁。

可再闹腾也终究得有个度，毕竟今天还是个蛮重要的日子不是。

在暖暖一本正经的重申了自己的威严地位、又在两位家庭成员满脸真诚的肯定支持下，这磨人的一家三口终于是在一片温情中结束了这顿丰盛又营养均衡的健康早餐。并伴随着他们终于收拾妥当的驱车离开地库，这美好的一天、便终于算是正式的开始了。

—————-

与其他小朋友不一样的，lion真的是打心眼儿里的喜欢家长会 。

一左一右的牵着两位帅到令人发指的老爸们走进教室，又在所有小朋友羡慕而真挚的眼神中接过老师发放的小红花，会后还能佯装着不耐烦的等待着被家长们围攻着取经（揩油）的自家老爸，甚至在离开前一向不苟言笑的班主任还会像变了个人似的笑靥如画的跟自己（Kong爸暖爸）挽着碎发的告着别。如此这般的家长会，还真是想不喜欢都难。

今天的这场，自然也是并不例外。

我们的lion小朋友不仅轻而易举的拿下了期中考试的第一名，甚至各式各样趣味竞赛的奖项也被这小子毫不手软的独揽在了怀中。看着缩小版的自己带着与暖暖如出一辙的骄傲接过老师手中的奖状，又俏皮的冲着自己吐了吐舌头的人精儿模样，Kongphop在紧了紧桌下与爱人十指相扣指节的同时、也是真的幸福到有些恍如隔世的味道。

没错、即使是在朝夕相处了这么久后，Kongphop也还是会抗拒提起中国的那些年。因为只要想到自己曾有可能就这么一辈子的错过暖暖和孩子，这个不善倾诉的男人还是会在心脏痛到无以复加的同时、怕疯了当前的一切会突然归为梦一场。若真的是要将让自己爱到极尽疯狂的暖暖、让自己疼到毫无原则的lion再次剥离自己，那还真的不如就直接杀了自己才好。但怎么说呢，Kongphop的这些担心、实在是有些太过多余了，

即使是在无数双眼睛的注视下、自家爱人那紧握着自己的指节也没有丝毫要松开的迹象；lion这孩子更是抱着满怀的礼物软软糯糯的蹭在自己身旁，又带着那让人心生酥软的小奶音对着一旁眼睛大大的小姑娘一本正经却满脸傲娇的得瑟着，"没关系的Ann，以后我可以帮你练习吖。我爸爸说了，懂得助人为乐才是真正的好孩子。"

终于是被儿子这番醉翁之意不在酒的鬼话逗乐了的Kongphop下意识的看向暖暖，并意料之中的在那人的白眼儿中get到了 "果然是有其父必有其子，你儿子真能撩" 的中心思想。在宠溺的揉了揉儿子的脑袋儿又礼貌的跟老师告过别后，Kongphop挂着笑一左一右的牵着整个世界的重量缓步走出了学校，又一同走向了早已预约好的下一个地方。

暖暖你说的没错、的确是有其父必有其子。

只是我这一世的小心思，都只想用在你一个人的身上。 

—————

Arthit真是不明白Kongphop这家伙怎么选了个这种地方带孩子吃饭。

明明说好是为了奖励孩子而操办的家宴，怎么这餐厅怎么看都弥漫着浪漫的味道。

"这又是蜡烛又是鲜花的，Kongphop你确定我们来对地方了？"半信半疑的将lion面前的餐巾铺开，又在玩了玩儿子毛茸茸的脑袋后将手自然的伸向了身前的冰汽水儿。

"暖暖。。"但这故作自然的小聪明自然是没能得逞，"是又想吃那苦到要命的胶囊了？"

悻悻的移开手又翻着白眼儿的接过Kongphop手中的常温苏打水，真是的，这家伙在儿子面前从来都不知道收敛一些，"我问你话呢，这地方都是西餐，lion不是说想吃火锅？"

"嗷是你儿子早上特意跟我说想吃牛排的啊。。"满脸委屈的放下手中的餐具，Kongphop将目光对上儿子那满载着星辰的漂亮眸子，"是不是儿子，除了牛排、还有海鲜焗饭对不对？"

"嗯呐Kong爸，lion想吃！"诚诚恳恳的回应完Kong爸的问句还不算，这小子下一秒竟又像个小大人似的轻拍着Arthit的肩膀满脸严肃的将话继续说了下去，"爸爸呀，这次Kong爸是因为lion在幼儿园表现的好才依着lion的，你可不要吃醋哦。"

"。。。。。。"

生无可恋的扶了扶额，Arthit实在不知道自己怎么就生出了个与Kongphop如出一辙的人精儿来。明明对付那家伙五花八门的小心思就已经够烧脑的了，这好么、自添了这个堪称mini版他爸的捣蛋小鬼后，自己还真是只剩下了点头服软的份儿，

"呃呃呃好，lion想吃什么都行，随便点好不好？"

"好！爸爸最好了！！宠着lion的爸爸简直是太酷太酷了！！"

。。。接下来Arthit就真的满脸懵比的看着自家儿子一本正经的点了份满是爱心的浓情套餐，又小手一指的给自己加了份儿豪华版的小熊维尼套餐。眼看着那小肉手就要滑到尾页的红酒上时，Kongphop终于是先Arthit一步的将儿子这不靠谱的行径给拦了下来，"好啦儿子，我们套餐里有酒。"

。。what？？我们套餐里有酒？？。。Kongphop你这到底算是什么阻拦啊喂？！。。

可待到真的伴着烛光与爱人相对而坐的享受着这难得的惬意时，Arthit便一点都没了再顾及其他的心思。管他的三七二十一四七二十八，就让自己先好好享受下这在爱人要了命的柔情注视下、实在浪漫的烛光晚餐再说吧。

但我们亲爱的Arthit先生确实是有些过于投入了。

以至于在自家儿子蹑手蹑脚的离开了座位，又在经理叔叔的带领下无比帅气的坐在钢琴旁的高脚凳上时，美色当前的Arthit依旧是副啊我老公好帅我老公好温柔我有个全世界最完美老公的沉醉模样。

"大家晚上好呀，我叫lion。"

"今天呢lion想代表我的Kong爸唱一首歌送给他心爱的暖暖，也送给我的另一个爸爸。"

当耳畔响起这再熟悉不过的小奶音又在下意识的伸出手却扑了个空后，Arthit才算是后知后觉的看到了舞台上那个挂着满脸幸福的lion。伴随着大脑那无法克制的阵阵轰鸣，Arthit甚至连平稳的拿过身前的高脚杯都做不到了。但好在Kongphop先生适时的带着那与儿子如出一辙的笑容从对面的位置换到了爱人的身旁，又不由分说的扣住了暖暖那无措到有些微微出了汗的手。在在温热的手背上落下轻轻一吻后，Kongphop宠溺的揉了揉Arthit的头发示意他缓缓情绪，好好看看儿子这难得的真情告白，

将已此心寻彼心，寻得你隐藏的秘密  
若你心中已有那个词，却为什么不说出来  
跟你一样，我也知道爱需要时间来沉淀  
但我会一直在这里守候，只为听到那个词  
那是我梦寐以求的最高奖赏  
不枉我以此心寻彼心

这个mini版的Kongphop小朋友就这么在台上奶声奶气的唱着，甚至在音节的拖拍上都像极了当年那个挂着媚笑的、在校园先生比赛中唱着动人情歌的帅气男孩儿。只是真的听到儿子将这首kongphop曾当着众人唱给自己的情歌如此这般香甜的哼唱出来，Arthit还真是不知道该怎么去形容自己的心情才好。但无可否认的是，无论是台上那个认真唱着寻心的小鬼，还是身旁这个紧扣着自己指节的爱人，都真的是快要让自己、幸福的疯掉了。

但就如我所说的那样，Kongphop带给暖暖的惊喜、从来都不只一个。

在lion小朋友终于深情满满（奶声奶气）的唱完了最后一句歌词、又像足了个小王子那般在大家热情到夸张的掌声中有模有样的行了个礼后，便带着了然又傲娇的诡笑一溜小跑的奔向了他的Kong爸，又在一个心照不宣的挑眉后、同绅士的点燃桌面小礼花服务生同时的、缓缓的掏出了口袋中的礼物，

一个纯手工DIY的粉色钥匙挂件；  
一条镶嵌着一家三口名字的齿轮项链。

——"爸爸，谢谢你带给lion生命，谢谢你愿意让Kong爸回来，纪念日快乐咩。"  
——"暖暖，谢谢你生下了我们的儿子，谢谢你愿意重新接纳我，我真的好爱你，纪念日快乐。"

你们能想象当下的Arthit有多幸福么？我只是听说在这磨人的一大一小毫无间隙的说出了这两句字字要命的情话后，我们一向炸毛当先的Arthit学长竟好久都没能说出话来。他就这么顶着血红的眼眶呆呆的看着这两个让他宁愿以命相抵的家伙邀功般的举着礼物，又在lion终于是恨铁不成钢般的直接将礼物挂在Arthit的手上后，才算是紧咬着下唇的任由泪珠在瞬间就布满了整个脸庞。

对，你没听错。我们亲爱的Arthit先生真的就这么当着大家面儿的哭了出来，又在很久之后才终于是红着耳根的抹了把眼泪、并带着那重回唇边的骄傲一把揽过了自己的整个世界。紧接着，在lion那依旧别在领口耳麦的助攻下，焦急等待着后续的吃瓜群众们便听到了这么一句奶声奶气的催泪回应，

"你们这两个坏蛋，要说谢谢的是我才对。是因为你们的存在、暖暖的生命才被赋予了意义呀。"

—————

待到这虐死人不偿命的一家三口真的结束用餐、又虔诚的接受了不知道多少份的真挚祝福后，街边绿植上五颜六色的小彩灯早已接二连三的亮了起来。

我们的lion小朋友就这么在清凉的大马路上蹦蹦跳跳的撒着欢儿，手里那一票儿小姐姐的联系方式更是被这孩子像珍宝似的死死攥着、绝不松手。

我们的暖暖先生呢、则是忙着跟身旁这个并肩而走的爱人闹着不大不小的别扭。真是的，还以为是什么重要的纪念日被自己忘了，结果折腾了半天就是lion叫Kongphop这小子 "爸爸" 的第521天纪念日？！那要是这么说的话，跟Kong再次相遇的第520天、跟Kong再次亲吻的第521天、跟Kong再次同床共枕的第1314天...你说说看，那岂不是所有的日子都能当纪念日轰轰烈烈的安排上一番呀！！

但你们也知道，Arthit就是个心口不一的主儿。

赶在Kongphop再一次可怜巴巴的凑上前来想要飞速的偷个吻之前，Arthit终于是先一步顶着那微红的耳廓轻扣住了爱人温热的手掌，又踮起脚在那人挺翘的鼻尖落下了实在轻柔、却实在挠心的一吻。

紧接着吧，在Kongphop这小子刚想拽过暖暖来上个疯狂炙热的法式回吻时，耳畔那小到不能再小、却丝毫不容置疑的小奶音儿却像极了那璀璨烟花般的、在这曼妙的傍晚一字一句的炸了开来，

"Kongphop你还记得校园先生比赛的那次么？"

"其实那天我离场前是投了票的。"

"呃我的意思是说从那时开始到现在，我一直都..."

"都好爱你啊Kong。"

【END】

哇这篇码的我好幸福。  
当初一起跟我走过暖暖的你们还在嘛！  
希望我有描绘出这三只幸福生活的万分之一啦嘿嘿

依旧是今日份儿的小心心送给大家，爱你们！


End file.
